


The Commander and the Surfer: Timestamp 5

by Hunter470



Series: The Commander and the Surfer [6]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunter470/pseuds/Hunter470
Summary: Steve spends time with his future in-laws. Danny seeks advice. Grace and Charlie are the coolest.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: The Commander and the Surfer [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621147
Comments: 14
Kudos: 57





	The Commander and the Surfer: Timestamp 5

**Author's Note:**

> Fifth part in a series of timestamps that take place between chapters 19 and 20 of The Commander and the Surfer.
> 
> This entry is a bit longer than the others. My muse just took over after the news about the show ending. I think we both needed lots of fluffy family feels to keep the sadness from taking over. I hope you enjoy and it makes you smile. 
> 
> No beta so I own all errors.
> 
> I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any the characters. No copyright infringement intended.

Steve woke up to the smell of coffee and bacon and let out a quiet groan. Although he was thankful that Danny’s parents invited him to stay at their house, he was glad to be going home tomorrow to see Danny and the kids. Plus, he’s probably gained ten pounds from all of the food Clara’s been feeding him over the past few days. The food was delicious mind you, but he’d have to swim five additional miles every morning to work off the extra weight. 

“Steve, are you awake?”

“Yeah, I’ll be right down Clara.”

“How many times have I told you to call me Ma?” Clara yelled from downstairs. 

Steve laughed thinking about how loud Danny’s parents were, which reminded him of how much noise Danny, Grace, and Charlie could make when they were all home at the same time. Although he wasn’t quite used to the yelling and noise, he knew the Williams family wasn’t going to get any quieter and that was ok with him. 

As he made his way downstairs, Steve heard Clara and Eddie talking. The ease at which they interacted with one other was a testament to their long enduring marriage. It was clear that they loved and respected each other and he hoped he and Danny had a marriage as strong and full of love as they had. 

“Good morning, Son. How did you sleep?”

“I slept really well, thanks.” 

Clara placed a cup of coffee with the special butter he liked in front of him on the table. Steve smiled and appreciated Clara making sure he had all the foods he enjoyed. It made him feel at home. “Thanks, Ma.”

“You’re welcome, Steven. Would you like some eggs? Oh, I bought some meatless bacon when I got your butter. It’s not like the real thing but it’s not bad.”

“That sounds delicious. Thanks!”

“Clara got some pineapple and yogurt too.” Eddie grabbed the items from the fridge and placed them on the table.”

“You two are spoiling me.”

“Nonsense. We’re just taking care of our future son-in-law.”

“Well, I truly appreciate everything you’ve done for me while I’ve been here. I can see why Danny and the kids speak so fondly about their family. I never really had this growing up so it’s nice having it now.”

“Steven, you’ll soon learn that being part of the Williams family gets you entry into a very special club and we’re going to show you all the love you deserve.” Eddie looked at Steve and smiled. 

“Thanks, Ma, Pop. I’m looking forward to everything that being part of the Williams family brings.”

“Ok, I think that’s enough emotional stuff for so early in the morning.” Clara joked. “So, have you thought about how you’re going to propose?” 

“I’ve got a couple ideas. Of course, they include Grace and Charlie.”

“That’s a great idea. Danny will love that you included the kids.” Eddie replied. “What about a ring?”

“Oh Eddie...I don’t think guys give engagement rings to each other...or do they?” Clara added. 

“Funny you should ask because I wondered the same thing so I looked it up on the internet and there’s really no set rule. Most sites said it was up to the person proposing. However, knowing that Danny is a bit more traditional when it comes to marriage, I think a ring would be a nice touch.”

“Oh yes, Danny will love it. This is so exciting.”

“Clara, you’re so adorable when you get excited like this. It’s almost like you’re the one getting married.” Eddie teased his wife.

“You know how much I love weddings, especially when it’s one of our kids. Danny’s been alone for so long ever since that horrible woman broke his heart…so I’m allowed to be excited if I want.”

“Yes dear, you’re right.” Eddie pulled his wife into a hug and then kissed her cheek. 

“So, do you need some help with the ring? Clara and I don’t have any plans today. We can make a day of it, maybe grab lunch. Of course, you can go alone if you’d prefer.” 

“That sounds like a good idea. I could use the help.”

“Great, let’s finish up breakfast and then get ready to head out.” Clara smiled and was looking forward to helping her future son-in-law pick out a ring for Danny.

************

After a crazy day chasing down suspects and finishing up paperwork, Danny was beat. He wished Steve was home from his trip to help out at work and at home. Thankfully, Brody was able to take the kids home today, which definitely helped. He’d asked Meka to get Ranger, who was now sleeping in Danny’s office after a long day with HPD’s K-9 unit. He smiled and looked at his trusted companion and thought about setting up some time to introduce him to John’s new dog, Eddie. 

Danny’s thoughts quickly shifted to the proposal. He wasn’t having much luck coming up with ideas for how he would propose to Steve. He knew he wanted to do something romantic but not over the top. One thing he was sure about was that he was going to get Grace and Charlie to help. He just needed to talk to them tonight before Steve got home tomorrow. Danny definitely wanted to have everything figured out before he got home. 

“Danny, we’re heading out unless you need us for anything else.”

“Thanks, Chin. I think I’m good. Have a good night.”

Chin smiled but didn’t leave Danny’s office. “Is everything ok? You seemed distracted today.”

“Yeah, I just have a lot in my mind.”

“Anything you want to talk about? I’m a good listener.”

“It’s nothing really...I’m just trying to figure out how and when to propose to Steve.”

“What?!? That’s not nothing...that’s huge. Congratulations. Tell me more.”

“Well, I spoke to John to see how he felt about me proposing to Steve and he gave me his blessing. So, that’s a good thing. Now, I only have a day to figure out how I’m going to propose before Steve gets home.” Danny sighed. “You know how he is when he suspects something is going on that he doesn’t know about. He’ll be relentless and I don’t know how long I can keep quiet. So, I have to do it sooner rather than later.”

“Yeah, Steve really does like to know everything. So, any ideas on how you’re going to propose?”

“Propose? Who’s proposing?”

“Kono! Keep it down.” Chin warned his cousin. 

“Sorry, cuz. Danny, are you proposing to Steve? If you are, it’s about time. You two are so head over heels in love with each other it’s not even funny. You’ve been acting like an old married couple since you met.”

Danny looked at Kono and laughed. “Yeah yeah, tell me something I don’t know? Anyway, to answer your question, yes I’m going to propose to Steve. I just need to figure out when and how.”

“So, any ideas?” Kono asked. 

“Nothing solid but I’d like to involve the kids. After all, they are getting another father out of this whole thing so I think it would be nice to have them be part of the proposal.”

“That’s a great idea. Grace and Charlie already act like he’s their father so I’m sure they’d love to be involved.”

“That’s what I thought too, Chin.”

“Steve gets back tomorrow, right?” Kono asked. 

“Yeah, so I’m open to any and all suggestions.”

“How about setting up a welcome home dinner at your place tomorrow with Steve and the kids and propose after dinner?”

“Hmmm...that might work, Kono.” Danny really liked her idea and thought about how to set things up. “I need to talk to the kids to see what they think. Oh, do I need a ring? I really don’t know if guys give engagement rings to their male partners.”

“I don’t think there’s a right or wrong answer, Danny. I think it’s up to you. Do you even know Steve’s ring size?” Chin inquired. 

“No, but I know where he keeps the ring he got in the Navy. He showed it to me a couple of weeks ago and even put it on his finger bragging about how it still fit after all these years. I can take it with me to the jeweler for sizing.”

“Ok, that’s a good idea. Now, you just need to get the kids on board, plan dinner and then actually propose. Let me know if you need help with any of that, boss.”

“Thanks, Kono. If I decide to go with a ring would you mind going with me?”

“Hell yeah I’ll go…there’s no way I’d miss that!” Kono laughed. 

“Thanks.” Danny smiled. “Well, I think that’s enough for tonight. I need to get home and talk to the kids.”

“Danny, don’t worry. It’s going to work out and Steve’s going to say yes.”

“I hope you’re right, Chin.”

“I am. Now, go home and talk to Grace and Charlie.”

“Wish me luck.” Danny smiled at Chin and Kono and then left the office. 

“So, do you think boss man is gonna be ok? He seemed a bit on edge.”

“You know Danny. He’s a worrier but he’ll be ok once he talks to Grace and Charlie. They have a calming effect on him.”

“That’s true. I’m just so excited for him and Steve. They’ve been through so much and deserve to be happy.” Kono smiled. 

“I completely agree, cuz. Ok, let’s get out of here before Auntie starts to worry. She was expecting us for dinner twenty minutes ago.”

Kono and Chin gathered up their stuff and left the office looking forward to seeing their Auntie and telling her all about their boss and his boyfriend. 

************

Grace was doing her homework when Charlie knocked on her bedroom door. 

“Grace, can I come in?”

“Sure.” Charlie entered her room and sat on the bed. “So what’s up?”

“Nothing much. Coach is downstairs grading papers and Jason’s in the pool with Bryan so I thought this might be a good time to talk.” Charlie looked at his sister but didn’t say anything. 

“What’s on your mind?”

“I was thinking about Steve and how much I miss having him around. I’m glad he’s coming back tomorrow.”

“I know what you mean. It feels weird without him here but that’ll all change once he marries Danno.”

“I can’t wait! It’s going to be so cool once they’re married.”

“Yeah, I’m glad Nona and Papa gave Steve their blessing to marry Danno. It’s going to be so awesome once it’s official.”

“Agreed. I wonder how Steve’s going to propose. Do you think he got a ring?”

“If he’s smart, which we know he is, he’ll get a ring. Danno will love that he got him one.”

“Yeah, you’re probably right. I bet if Pops was proposing he’d get a ring.”

“I’m sure he would. You know how Danno loves a good tradition.”

“That’s so true. However, it can be annoying sometimes...like when he insists on opening one Christmas gift at a time so everyone can see what each person received. It gets old but it makes him happy.”

“Hey! I like that tradition, but I hear what you’re saying.” Grace smiled. “Dad should be home soon. Remember, don’t give anything away about Steve proposing.”

“I know, Gracie. I’m not going to spill the beans.”

“Good, now get out of here so I can finish my homework.”

“Ok, I’m gonna join Jason and Bryan in the pool. Have fun with your homework.” Charlie laughed as he left Grace’s room. 

*************

Danny walked into his house with Ranger by his side. After putting the mail down on the entry way table, he made his way towards the kitchen. 

“Hello? Where is everyone?” Danny called out. 

“In here, Danny.”

“Hey, Brody. I see you’re hard at work.” Danny smiled at his friend, who looked like he was doing something school related. He turned away and then opened the pantry to grab Ranger’s food. 

“Yeah, these paper’s won’t grade themselves. So, how was your day? Catch the bad guys?”

“You know it…keeping these islands safe from the scum of the Earth.” Danny laughed. “I see the boys are in the pool. Where’s Grace? In her room?”

“Yeah, she’s finishing her homework. She’s such a good student. I can’t get Jason or Bryan to focus on anything but baseball.”

“I’m in the same boat with Charlie. That kid drives me crazy sometimes but what are you gonna do?”

“Let’s hope all three of the boys make it to the majors, get awesome contracts, and make a lot of money so they can take care of us in our old age.” 

“I like the way you think, my friend.” Danny saw that Ranger finished his food so he let him out into the yard. 

“Are you ok? You look like something’s on your mind.”

“There is…but I feel weird talking about it with you.”

“You know you can tell me anything. We’re friends.”

“Well, you see, I’m going to ask Steve to marry me.”

“Danny, that’s awesome, why would you feel weird about telling me? Is it because we used to sort of be an item?”

“Well, yes. I know we’ve talked about us and we decided we’re better off as friends but I dunno…don’t you think it’s a bit strange?”

“Maybe a little but I’m really ok with you proposing to Steve. I think you’re perfect for each other. Plus, you know I’m into Cath…what an amazing woman.”

“Steve and I wondered what was going on with you two. Sounds like you’re getting closer.”

“You can say that...I can see myself falling in love with her.”

“Wow! Brody, this is huge…I’m so happy for you.”

“Thanks! We’re still getting to know each other but it’s serious.” Brody looked happier than Danny has seen him in a long time. “So, Steve’s back tomorrow, right?”

“Yes, which means I only have a short time to figure out my plan.”

“You’ll figure it out…I know you’ll come up with a great way to propose.” 

“I hope you’re right.” Danny laughed. “I’m going to tell the kids tonight and I’m hoping they’ll want to help me.”

“They love you and Steve so I’m sure they’ll jump at the chance to help.”

“You’re probably right. Thanks for being such a great friend.”

“Well, it goes both ways.” Brody stood up and hugged Danny. “Ok, I’m going to get Jason and Bryan and head home…give you some space to talk to the kids.”

“Thanks. I’ll call you tomorrow to let you know how things went with Grace and Charlie.” Danny smiled at Brody and then went outside to get his boys. 

*************

Grace finished her homework and then walked downstairs to see if her Dad was home yet. She heard the front door close and then saw her father walking towards the kitchen. 

“Danno, you’re home.”

“Yep, I’ve been home for a bit. Brody and the boys just left. Your brother’s in the kitchen eating…are you up for some food?”

“You must have read my mind. I finally finished my homework and was starting to get hungry.”

“Ok, let’s join your brother and grab some food. I need to talk to both of you about something.”

“Uh oh…should I be worried?” Grace had a concerned look on her face. 

“No, it’s nothing bad. In fact, I hope you’ll like what I have to say.”

“Now you’ve piqued my curiosity.” Grace smiled. 

Danny and Grace head into the kitchen and saw Charlie giving Ranger some of his sandwich. 

“Charlie! You know Ranger doesn’t get people food.”

“…but Danno, he was giving me the puppy dog eyes and I couldn’t stop myself. You know how he is.” 

“Yes, but you need to be strong, Son.”

“Sorry, Pops.” 

“It’s ok. Just be more careful in the future.”

“I will.” 

“Charlie, Dad has something he wants to talk to us about.”

“Oh? What’s up Pops?”

“So, you know how I’ve been with Steve for a while now and how we’ve gotten very close. He’s become a big part of not only my life but yours as well.”

“We know, Dad. We love Steve…he’s practically family.”

“Well, that’s what I wanted to talk to you about.” Danny cleared his throat. “You see, the thing is, I’m in love with Steve and I want to ask him to marry me.” He looked at Grace and Charlie and took a deep breath. “However, this proposal affects more than just me…it affects both of you as well. So, if either of you are not on board with me proposing to Steve, then please let me know.”

Grace and Charlie listened to their father and couldn’t believe what they were hearing. First, Steve asks them if it’s ok that he ask Danno to marry him…and now their father was asking them if he could marry Steve. The whole situation was actually kinda funny and romantic at the same time…their father and Steve wanted to propose to each other but neither knew the others plan. The twins looked at their father and smiled. 

“So, you two are awfully quiet.”

“Sorry, Pops. So, you want to propose to Steve but are concerned that we might not be ok with it?”

“Yes, Charlie. It’s only been the three of us for so long and before I ask Steve to become part of our family, I wanted to know how you felt. Afterall, he would be your step father once we got married.”

“Danno, you’re right, it has been just the three of us ever since Rachel left but we’ve seen how happy Steve makes you and that makes us happy too.” Grace smiled. “Charlie and I love you and don’t want you to be alone anymore. Steve is perfect for you and we already love him like he’s our father. So, I have no problem with you marrying him. In fact, I couldn’t be happier.” 

“Thank you, Grace. Charlie, how do you feel?”

“Pops, you know I think Steve is amazing. He’s so cool and I agree with Gracie, we already love him like another father…this will just make it official. Plus, he makes you happy and you deserve some happiness after everything that bi… um, woman did to us.” Charlie has never gotten over Rachel leaving them and was not shy about expressing his feelings on the topic. 

Danny looked at his kids and realized that he was lucky to have two amazing children. “So, you’re both really ok with this?”

“Danno, yes we’re totally on board. Stop worrying so much.”

“Ok, ok I hear you. I’ll stop worrying.” Danny laughed. “So, I have a question for you two. I want to propose tomorrow and I’d like you two to be involved. Would you be ok with that?”

“Sure, Dad. We’d love to help. So what were you thinking?”

“Well, I thought maybe we could do a welcome home dinner for Steve and during dessert, I’d propose…or we’d propose as a family. I’ll say something like ‘will you marry me? and you two will add something like ‘will you be our dad?’ I want Steve to feel how much we all want him to be part of our family.”

“That’s a great idea, Danno. Oh my god, this is going to be so good.”

“I agree, Gracie. Steve’s going to be so surprised.” 

“I hope so.” Danny laughed. “Ok, I need to call your Auntie Kono. She’s agreed to go ring shopping with me tomorrow.”

“Sweet! I knew you’d get Steve a ring. I can’t wait to see the look on his face when we ask him to be part of our family.”

Danny looked at his kids and it made him smile to see them as excited as he was about proposing to Steve. “I’ll need your help tomorrow to get things ready. I’ll call your school and keep you home for the day. It’s Friday so I’m sure you won’t miss much.”

“Woo hoo! No school!” Charlie threw his fist into the air. 

“Danno, what will you need us to do?”

“Mainly get things ready around here. Straighten the place up a bit, maybe make a welcome home banner. Then, can you help with dinner? I’m thinking of making lasagna.”

“I think we can handle that, Danno. I can even start the lasagna. You’ve shown me how to make it enough times. Plus, I want to do something for both you and Steve.”

“Thanks, Gracie.” Danny hugged his daughter. “Ok, I’m going to make some phone calls. I’ll check in on you later and we can talk through the details.”

“Sounds good, Pops.” Charlie joined in on the hug. “Gracie, let’s go to your room to talk.”

The twins entered Grace’s room and then closed the door. They looked at each other and started to laugh uncontrollably. 

“Oh my god! I thought I was going to lose it when Danno told us he was going to propose to Steve.” 

“Right? I couldn’t even look at you because I knew I’d start laughing. Can you believe those two? If this isn’t a sign that they belong together, then I don’t know what is.” 

“I agree!” Grace responded. “They love each other so much and it figures they would have the same idea. They are so in sync it’s not even funny.”

“It’s actually kinda scary. It’s almost like they can read each other’s minds. I guess that’s good since they are partners on Five-0 and it probably comes in handy.” Charlie laughed. 

“Yeah, criminals are probably so confused and have no idea what’s going on with them.” Grace laughed. “Anyway, I think it’s romantic how much they care about each other and how close they’ve become.” Grace looked at her brother and then had an idea. “Charlie, what do you say we get a little more involved in the proposal than what Danno talked to us about earlier?” 

“That sounds interesting. What did you have in mind?” Grace proceeded to tell Charlie what she was thinking. They really wanted to surprise both Steve and their father with what they had planned. 

Downstairs, Danny finished talking to Kono and they agreed they would meet at Five-0 and then go ring shopping from there. He couldn’t believe how nervous and excited he was thinking about proposing. He’d come a long way and was ready to share his life with Steve. Now, he just needed to make it to dinner without cracking. This was going to be a challenge but one that he was ready face.


End file.
